


The Captain and his Soldier.

by Lady_Crystal



Series: 'till the End of the Line one-shot works [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain america and the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Crystal/pseuds/Lady_Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier knew everything was wrong. With a little help he would eventually get back to the only place he truly belongs. Near his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and his Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yes... I saw the movie... SBAM! feels! Need to write fanfic!  
> Contains Spoilers from Captain America: the winter soldier! If you haven't seen it yet GO AND SEE IT! 
> 
> There is a part with very violent language and death threats so watch it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos always make my day!
> 
> English is not my mother language so please forgive my mistakes! 
> 
> Lots of Love!! <3 <3 <3

 

 _You know me..._ The tall man back on the bridge recognized him. How could he? They had never seen each-other.

 _You’ve known me your whole life..._ Anger and bitterness. He bloody knew him and now he couldn’t remember. He had punched the blonde man  so hard. He had his orders.

 _I’m not going to fight you... You’re my friend..._ why wasn’t the man fighting him back when he hit him? Why did he help him get out of the iron trap?

 _You’re my mission._ Yes! He was his mission. Nothing more right? They didn’t lie to him... Right? They had no reason to. The blue eyed man was his mission. Nothing more. Right?

 _Then finish it. ‘cause I’m with you till the end of the line._ He couldn’t let the handsome man in the funny blue suit drown. Why? Who the hell was he? Why was the tall blonde man so important to him? Why did he care? Who the hell is Bucky?

Those questions had tortured his mind for a while. But not now. Right now he was starving.

Washington was a big city. A huge city. Great place to hide. The best way to hide a tree is to put it in a forest. The best way to hide a man is to put him between other men. The problem was finding food though. He had no money. What he managed to gather was over already. He had an insatiable hunger. Right now though he was hiding in an alley, and looking into a bin. Maybe there was something he could eat that someone had thrown away...

<<Hey!  What are you doing? Go away! I’m warning you! I’ve got pepper spray!>> a female voice. He looked up. She couldn’t be a threat to him certainly. But pepper spray was a pain in the... well... eyes.

<<What are you doing to my bins?>> the woman repeated. She had both her hands full with bags. Tall about  5’5 ft. Hair held in a ponytail. He couldn’t see much about her features. It was too dark. Definitely  not a threat for him.

<<I’m hungry...>> he answered. The truth was always the best thing he had been told to say, back at the Hydra quarters. Otherwise he would be punished. They didn’t like it when they punished him, but they had to. That’s what they always repeated. She sighed and stepped forward.

<<You’re blocking my doorway... you junkies always scare the hell out of me.>>

<<I’m not a junkie...>> he said without moving.

<<Oh really? What are you then? A drunk? A psychopath? A Thief?>> she stopped. Those bags on her hands seemed really heavy.

<<None of them.>> he paused and looked down. “I’m a killing machine who has no idea of what the hell is going on in his head and why is that man in the suit so important to him.” Not a good idea to tell her that.

<<Let me guess... the company you used to work for had a bankrupt, you found yourself on the streets with no money and no-one to help you>> she sighed. <<that has happened a lot lately...>> she stepped closer. He could see her now. And her face seemed so sweet and gentle.

<<Ok, here’s the deal. I make a pretty edible macaroni and cheese. But I live on the seventh floor and there is no elevator.  If you help me get these bloody  bags up to the seventh floor, I’ll give you something to eat. What do you think...?>> she paused looking at him. She was expecting a name. What name could he give to her. The tall blonde man told him something.

<<Bucky>> he said. Then looked at her. <<Yes.>> he added to her question.

<<Good. I’m Sally. Now that we introduced ourselves, be a good man and help me with these. My arms are aching.>> she handed him the bags. They weren’t heavy at all to him. But he was also holding them with his bionic arm. The other arm still hurt from the fight. Probably a sprain. Better not to bother it.

<<Ah, just to make things clear. There’s nothing to steal in my flat and I always keep the pepper spray with me.>> she looked at him. He nodded.

 <<Up you go then. Seventh floor. Door 720.>>  then she looked at him as he dashed up through the stairs.

<<Bloody hell, you run fast!>> she looked at him, her cheeks flushed as she climbed through the last stairs. He was waiting for her, her bags still in his hand.

<<It’s not much but the rent is cheaper than the rest...>> she said opening the door. The flat was small and old but tidy and clean. She entered and invited him in.

<<Put them  there, have a seat.>> she said pointing at the table. He did as told. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk.

<<Sorry, I can’t give you alcohol.>> she poured the milk in a glass and handled it to him. <<have this while I prepare dinner.>> he gulped the entire glass before she could even finish the sentence. She looked at him raising an eyebrow. He had done something wrong, he could feel it. He licked his lips and lowered his eyes for a second. When he looked up again, expecting the usual punishment, he saw her handing him the entire bottle.

<<on second thought, those stairs might have made you really thirsty.>> she added turning around and pulling out ingredients from her bags and the fridge. Giving him some private time to drink half of the bottle in two gulps. God that tasted good.

He looked around after a while. He couldn’t help it. Military habits. Always find out something about the enemy’s hiding place. The flat had a small kitchen that was used as a dining room too. Then, parted from an archway was the living room, consisting in a couch and  a television. On one side of the living room were two doors.

<<the one on the left is the bathroom, if you need it.>> she said following his gaze. <<but I’m warning you, the door is broken and doesn’t lock well so beware the cat. He always gets in when someone’s using it.>> he looked at her. Was she serious? A cat should scare him? Where was it? He looked around.

<<It’s not home. Probably went to the neighbour’s. He’s got a thing for the tabby kitty in the other flat.>>  she was chopping cheese with a knife. He looked at the cubes hungrily. She handed him a couple and put the others in a pan. He eat the cheese bits  one by one. They melted in his mouth. They had such a great taste... he closed his eyes.

<<so... Bucky... what happened to you.>> she asked turning her back at him. He stood silent and looked around. He wasn’t sure himself.

<<you don’t talk much do you? That’s a first for my standards.>> she was stirring now. But she allowed him to keep the answers to himself.

<<go wash your hands.>> she said while setting up the table. He stood up and slowly soaked his hands in soap. The metallic arm was working good. The other arm though was bothering him. He would take care of it later. He looked at the mirror. He was dirty, his hair a mess, his eyes tired... maybe she could allow him to take a shower... when he got out dinner was waiting. The smell was so good it made his stomach twist. She was waiting for him. On his plate there was a double portion of food. She waited for him to sit and then started to eat. He started eating immediately after her. The food was so good. His plate was empty before he could even realize it. She smiled.

<<this is the first time someone gives me the impression I can cook something really edible>> she said adding other food on his plate. He should say something. Thank her probably. But before he could speak a word something made a noise in her flat.

_This is Sally Sparrow, please leave a message. Beep._

_“hello Sweety. I know you’re home. Answer the phone. I just want to talk to you”_

A man’s voice. She froze as soon as she heard it.

“ _come on, i just need some money... then i’ll get out of your life, promise!” BEEP._

A pause. Then again the voice. But he was angrier this time.

_This is Sally Sparrow, please leave a message. Beep._

_“don’t you hang up on me you bitch! You won’t get rid of me so easily! I swear if you don’t pick up your phone i’m gonna cut your throat!”  BEEP._

Bucky looked at her. She was biting her lip.

_This is Sally Sparrow, please leave a message. Beep._

“ _oh come on! You think you can just dump me like this? You love me! You won’t abandon me like this! I need you! You’re fucking mine! Did you hear me? You belong to me!” BEEP._

The man on the phone called another couple of times before giving up.

She sighed. <<i’m not hungry anymore... here... eat this  too...>> she gave him her plate. He looked at her. The whole situation was bothering him. He used to kill people so it might be hypocrite of his, but he knew that this kind of things should never be said to a woman. The man on the phone was filthy. He looked at her again.

<<the couch is pretty comfortable... if you want to sleep. But first you better take a shower. No offence but you’re not exactly clean.>> she said while cleaning the table. He looked at himself.

<<I don’t have anything else to wear...>> he muttered.

<<I’ll give you some clothes while I wash the ones you’re wearing.>> she showed him a flacon.

<< This one is for your hair, this one is for your body. Here’s a new toothbrush. You can use it. The towel is here. These are the clothes. They were my brother’s. You are a bit more brawny but they will fit you hopefully. Hot water this way, cold water this way. And pray no-one flushes in the building or the water will go from “Mordor” to “Winter Is Coming” in a split second.>> she said.  Was that supposed to be a joke? He couldn’t tell. She looked around.

<<if you need something else, call me. Mind the door and the cat. I’ll be in the living room.>> she got out in a blink.

He stripped slowly. Firstly his boots and trousers and last his shirt. He looked at the mirror for a second. The metallic arm was reflecting the light. His bare chest had bruises from the fight and moving his right arm was painful. He opened the water waiting it to get warm. Something soft and hairy brushed his ankles. He looked down. Staring back at him was a ginger cat with piercing green eyes. He bent  and petted him. The cat purred. The disc on his neck had a name written on. He looked at it and smiled.

“Captain” obviously the cat’s name had to be Captain. He got into the shower and immediately felt relief. As every single drop of water poured through his bare skin he felt lighter and lighter. He looked down as dirt and blood flowed away. Then he grabbed the flask that promised swishy shining and voluminous hair.

Ten minutes later he was dressing up. A pair of black sweatpants that were maybe a bit tighter than expected and a  really tight white T-shirt. He was still drying his hair with the towel when he got out, barefoot.

Sally looked at him for a split second. <<that’s better! You look like someone ready to go jogging now!>> she was blushing though. <<maybe the size of these clothes is too small... but i’ve got nothing else to give you...>> she paused as she saw the metallic arm. <<what the hell happened to your arm?>>

<<war.>> he looked down. That wasn’t a lie.

<<you were a soldier?>> was that sympathy in her eyes?

<<yes.>>

<<oh God. You should have told me immediately... what was it? a bomb? I bet it was a bomb. That’s how I lost my brother.>> 

<<I... don’t remember...>>  he frowned.

<<ah, poor thing... they patched you up and sent you back like this! Forgetting about PTSD. I’m so sorry.>> she went closer and gently grabbed his right arm to take him to the couch that was now set up as a bed for him. He pulled back the moment he felt the pain. She looked at him.

<<you’re hurt? What’s it? A sprain? Oh Bucky, you should have told me! I’m a nurse!>> she sighed. <<sit there, let me take care of it.>>  he did as asked. A couple of minutes later his arm was hanging around his neck.

<<here you go... it will be better soon.>> she paused. <<what happened to you Bucky?>>

He frowned pursing his lips. Trying to remember. But it was so difficult.

<<I can’t remember... I lost a friend... and I can’t remember him... and I don’t know why... But I knew him...>>  the images in his head were so confused. He covered his eyes with the metallic hand. <<He was important... he must have been important... but I can’t remember him... how could I forget? Why is he so important?>> his hand clenched she shushed him gently.

<<It’s ok... you don’t have to think about it right now... try to sleep tonight. Tomorrow we’ll think about something  ok?>>  her voice was so  kind.

<<thanks.>> he paused. <<Your brother’s name... what was it?>> maybe he knew him.

<<Jack.>> she smiled. <<Yes, like Captain Jack Sparrow, he’s not a pirate. And yes! My name is Sally Sparrow, and no, I don’t blink in front of the weeping angels. I’d be grateful if you could avoid jokes. I’ve heard them all.>> she spoke quite firmly. Why was he supposed to joke about those names. It made no sense to him.

<<noted...>> he tried carefully.

<<Thank you. Good night Bucky.>>  and she went in her bedroom after turning the light off. Two minutes later Captain was curled up next to him, sleeping.

Sadly none of them managed to sleep properly that night. It was about 4 A.M. when somebody had the brilliant idea to start knock and kick Sally’s door.

<<Open up you bitch!!! I know you’re in there! Open up I said!>>

Bucky sat up immediately and realized the man on the door was probably the same man on the phone earlier. Sally entered the living room on her tiptoes and without a word, signed him to keep quiet. Then she grabbed the cat and walked behind the door. Bucky stood up and walked next to her.

<<it’s ok... he’ll get tired and go away...go back to sleep...>> she whispered. But Bucky saw as she eyed the knife still on the table, next to her, as if to make sure it was still there.

<<come on Sally... It’s me... just open the door... I’m not going to hurt you...>> and again he started to punch the door so hardly that it really seemed like it was going to break. Then it was silence. Sally sighed and leaned against it.

<<see? Gone... he always... AAAAHHH!>> she screamed when the door was kicked again almost breaking.

<<I swear I'll kill you if you don't open the fucking door up you whore!!!>> the man screamed.

That was far more than enough for him. He pulled Sally aside and opened the door.

<<Who the fuck are you?>> the unknown man on the door looked at him angrily. <<her new toy? You dumped me for this faggot you twat?>> he screamed at Sally behind the door.

<<get out.>> said Bucky.

<<oooh... the new guy wants to play hero? Is she fucking you huh? Do you suck his dick you bitch? Huh? I’m talking to you! You fucking whore!>> the metallic arm grabbed the man on his throat and lifted him up.

<<you don’t talk to her like this... not in front of me...>> and suddenly he wasn’t protecting Sally Sparrow from a violent ex boyfriend but a skinny kid from another big guy in the back of an ally.

<<you’re crazy!>> the man pulled a knife and tried to stab him on his arm. He just managed to cut his bicep before Bucky managed to get rid of it.

<<You don’t talk like this to a woman...>>  he started pressing his fingers, cutting the breath away from the man.

<<Bucky, stop it! You’re killing him! He’s not worth it!>> Sally grabbed his wrist. The winter soldier looked at her for a split second. Then looked at the man.

<<get out and don’t come back. If I ever see you ugly face again I swear I will kill you... If you bother her again I will kill you. If you call her or talk to her or look at her ever again I will find you and cut you into pieces... Understood?>> he whispered the words between gritted teeth. The man nodded and coughing ran down the stairs when he let him go. Bucky turned around and looked at her.

<<are you all right?>> he asked her. She nodded.

<<Oh God! You’re hurt. That bastard. Come in... >> she said touching his wound. <<let me take care of it... Good Lord...>> and went on talking about how she should have gone to the police and how she never managed to do it and other words that he stopped to hear.

Because he was thinking of those images in his head. A skinny kid being beaten up in the back of an alley. He stopping the big guys and helping the little man. And his face. The skinny kid’s face was the same of the tall man in the funny blue suit. Those same eyes. Eyes that were so familiar. Eyes that were looking back at him right now. Right there, in that room. On the small table in front of the sofa. He blinked. The blond man was still there, looking at him with a smile on his face. He reached out and grabbed the piece of paper.

<<what’s this?>> he asked.

<<The Smithsonian is making a special for Captain America. That’s him. You know... after New York... >> she explained while patching him up.

<<I want to go there...>> he looked at her. <<Can I go there? I must go there...>> he pursed his lips.

<<Ok... Tomorrow morning we’ll go there. Ok? I’ll call work and get a day off.>>she caressed his arm. <<rest now ok?>> she smiled at him and grabbed the phone. He slowly allowed himself to drift again into those memories. The skinny kid was brave. He always got up after being beaten. Really brave or really fool. It made him smile. Why did he bother stopping the big guys? Why was the skinny kid so important to him? Why did he care?

_“You’ve known me your whole life... You’re my friend...”_

How could it be? He had no friends. He was a weapon. A gift to humanity from Hydra... he had no friends. They wouldn’t lie to him. Why would they lie to him? But those memories of his made no sense with what they told him... but they might be real... if they were really friends he would do that. Wouldn’t he? Help his friend in need. Yes, he’d do that. The man in the suit helped him after all... His head was aching now. Images flashing in his mind. Too blurred to be real. The experimentation. How did they call him? Sergeant ? Sergeant Barnes? How did the handsome man call him back at the helicarrier.

James Buchanan Barnes.  It made sense. Didn’t it? They knew each-other... He knew him...

It was morning soon enough. Sally walked in the living room and started preparing breakfast.

<<Smithsonian today! Look, you have a metallic arm and it might set off the alarm when you get in so you better tell from the beginning that you were invalided at war. I might tell them that I’m  your personal nurse... I don’t think they will bother you much after that. >> she was flipping pancakes while talking. <<your old clothes must be dry now... you can put them back on.>>

He headed for the bathroom. He needed a shave certainly... but a beard might be a good idea as a disguise. He brushed his teeth and changed to his clean clothes. When he got out breakfast was ready. They ate in silence and then together headed for the Smithsonian.

Sally was right. As soon as she presented herself with her Nurse ID and told about him being a soldier invalided in Afghanistan, they let them go. She went to get some brochures  while he walked around, melting in the crowd. And there was his own face... how could it be him? Those things happened more than 75 years before... but it was his name and some of the things he was seeing... he could remember them... bits of them.

<<he looks like you... is he your grandpa?>> asked a little girl near him. He turned around. Sally was walking towards him. <<I got all the brochures they could give me!>> she had more than 20 different papers in her hands. He grabbed them all.

<<I need some air...>> he said heading for outside.

It was the truth then... what the captain had said to him. Steve Rogers. His Friend. His best friend. Since they were kids.

 _When his parents died I was there... I was by his side... I remember that_. Yes he totally did. They had joked about something. He smiled. What was the joke? He couldn’t remember.

Girls were always hitting on him. Was he handsome? Maybe he was attractive... And every time he was on a date, he always looked for a friend for Steve.

Steve was a good guy. Yes. A good man. Then came the war... Things changed. That part was a mess in his mind. He took a deep breath and looked up. That was frustrating. They had lied to him. And he was going to hunt them down. All of them. One by one.

<<Bucky... are you all right?>> Sally was beside him. He nodded.

<<Look, I don’t want to alarm you but... there is this guy that has been looking at you for a long time...>> she sounded pretty careful when delivering those words.

<<who? Where?>> she nodded on her left.

<<the hot guy near the tree. >> he looked at him. The winged guy. Shield was after him. Was Steve too? And Hydra?

<<do you want to go away?>> she asked. He shook his head.

 <<can you tell him something for me?>>

<<yes, I’ve been waiting for an excuse to talk to him, maybe I can ask him out. He’s a hottie!>>

Bucky smiled. <<thanks... tell him I’ would like to talk to Steve alone.>>

 

 

<<Hello! My friend there wants to tell you this “I’ would like to talk to Steve alone.” And I am adding, just for the two of us, would you like coffee?>>

Sam looked at the pretty woman standing before him.

<<sure! To both!>> he smiled. <<I’m Sam Wilson by the way>> he said while taking out his phone.

<<Sally Sparrow>> He looked at her when she said her name.

<<Don’t blink!>> he said waiting for the captain to answer the call. She laughed.

 

 

He heard his footsteps approaching. So familiar and yet unknown. He didn’t say anything. He just sat next to him on the bench. They both stood in silence for a while.

<<We were friends.>> Bucky said those words and it was both a question and a comfirm.

<<We were best friends.>> added Steve.  

<<I saw us at the Smithsonian... I knew...  I knew you but then I forgot... Did you forgot about me too?>> the last words... how hard it was to say that... How much he needed that answer. How could he fear that answer so much... he looked at Steve for the first time. And Steve was looking back at him.

<<Never... not for a second... even when I had nothing, I always had you. I thought you were dead, yes. I mourned you, I cried for you but I never let go of you...>> his voice cracked and he looked down.

<<then you are a better friend than me...>> Bucky looked down too. <<Because I forgot about you...>>

<<Don’t! Don’t say that!>> Steve grabbed him behind his neck. Just like they did ages ago. <<after all the horrible things they have done to you... you still saved me... You still kept me alive...>>

<<I tried to kill you!>> his view was blurred now. Why was it blurry? What was wrong with his eyes?

<<But you didn’t!>> he leaned his forehead against his. <<You didn’t. You saved me instead. And you know why? ‘Cause we’re together...>>

<<...till the end of the line.>> he whispered the last words. And he looked into the captain’s eyes. And he was crying too. Just like him. They were together again.

The captain and his soldier. Just like it was meant to be. 


End file.
